From Enemies To Lovers
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Sesshomaru's been captured by Naraku. They strike some deals. This leads to that. In the end... they all live happy. All except Inuyasha and his friends. YAOI, it's a long oneshot too... be careful if you want to read it...


The entire story is only 11,837 words in total… so… meh… Enjoy! You may want to grab a few snacks, go to the bathroom, and get comfy... This is long...

Summary: One long one-shot if you ask me. Sesshomaru's been captured by Naraku. They strike some deals. This leads to that. In the end… they live happy. All except Inuyasha and his friends. Changes point of view between Sesshomaru and Naraku now and again. YAOI.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I seriously be making a fic about them or would I put it in the anime anyway? I don't own them because of my fantasies of having them do things will never come true.

* * *

_**From Enemies To Lovers**_

By: Na-kun is my anti-drug. . .

_When a dog shows his teeth it is not amused. –Sir Dog from _Sky of Swords: A Tale of The King's Blades _on page 179_

I growled deeply at the man as he enters the cage I have been in fro the past four days. I can tell that it has been four days since my capture because there is a small window to the outside world that is barred in case I escape from my cage. I shift my weight from my left side of my right to see the vile man better. I wanted to know why he came and why I am here in this blasted cage. I snarled at him as he traced his finger down my spine lightly, but I instantly stopped snarling once he dug his claws into my lower back. "Damn you…" I ground out between gritted teeth. "Why am I here?"

"So eager to be released, aren't you? Why not just relax and enjoy the time you spend here?"

"Knowing you, you will try something against me." I raised my head from the cage floor glaring at him. "Tell me why I am here or else I will kill you…" I threatened him.

"You are in no position to threaten me." His claws dug deeper into my lower back enticing a soft cry from me. I turned my head towards him and ran my fangs into the flesh of his arm. "Damn it! Let go of me!" I hooked my fangs deeper into his arm. He cried out in pain as he released his hold on my back. "Let go of me!" My fangs went deeper. His blood flowed into my mouth. "Let me go, you fucking bitch!" I did so, but with a prize; I had torn off a piece of his flesh. I spat the flesh aside as I watched him clutch his bleeding arm.

"I am NOT a bitch… If anyone here is, it's your incarnation, Kagura!" I wasn't able to control the tone of my voice… I was screaming at him… Something I never do normally.

"You're right… You aren't a bitch… You're a bastard." He backhanded me across the face. My head reeled to the side, but I snapped it back towards him growling low in my throat. He grabbed the back of my neck yanking me towards him. "Now, you be a good little bastard and shut up. Listen to me and I can explain."

"Why should I listen to you? All you want to do is kill me!"

"A part of me wants to kill you, another wants to torture and kill, and another wants to just torture you until you die… but a part of me doesn't want to hurt you." My eyes widened at that comment.

"And what part would that be?" I choked out softly. I hoped that that part of him was large enough to spare my life and not torture me at all, but I know that I've been tortured already and that that part of him would not take pity on me.

"If you shut up for more than a minute, I can tell you." I lowered my growl to a soft whimper. He released my neck standing. Twisting my neck to see, I watched as he walked around the cage slowly. "My human side doesn't want to hurt you. It seems that my human heart has feelings for men… and that my heart has set its sights on you… Of all people, my heart chose you to love!" I watched in awe as he sat next to me stroking my hair. He had a soft look in his eyes as he stared at my face. He looked caring as he untangled my hair.

"Why did you… take me from… my castle?"

"As I said… My human heart is in love with you. Do you need any other explanations on the matter?" I shook my head as I rested my head on my forearms. "You're starting to understand… If you anger me, I hurt you. You don't anger me, I'll be nice to you."

"Of course… I am not as stupid as my younger half brother," I whispered. I felt his hand trail my back up to y shoulders gently rubbing them. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is."

"Will you remove the shackles?"

"Are you going to try to escape?" I debated for a few seconds before I shook my head. Once I was released of the shackles, I sat up staring at him. He stood leaving the cage. "Until I know that you won't escape from me, you'll be staying here in this cage."

"I understand where you are coming from."

He turned from me and left. Just like that… He left me here in this cage by myself until he can trust me not to escape. I knew that… if I tried to escape and succeeded, I would surely be punished… or killed. I didn't want to die. I lie down in the corner of the cage and curl into myself… much like a neko… even when I'm an inu…

* * *

He's… different than the others. That much I can admit. He may not show his emotions all of the time, but for some odd reason, he shows what he feels when I'm around him. He has this mask that he keeps on at all times… but when he and I are near each other, it's like he's never perfected his icy mask and shows not only anger, but also love and kindness. I have opened him up more in the past few days than one could do in years. It seems that he hasn't even attempted to escape the room let alone the cage. I find that strangely odd since we had been enemies before his capture… and we still are. There is this thin line… that we both know will never be crossed. We can never truly be friends, but tat doesn't mean we can't lust for each other experimenting every now and then.

I stared at him through the barred window on the door waiting to see if he would notice me. His golden amber eyes locked onto me. He knew I was there… watching… but he pretended like he didn't see me as he leaned back against the cage bars. I groaned mentally at the sight as he spread his legs for my view. He was aroused; I could tell because there was a slight bulge in the crotch of his hakama. He was torturing me… and we both knew it… I shifted slightly, but continued to look on in awe at him. His amber eyes closed as his hand slid down his body into his hakama. Now that he knew I loved him, he was going to tempt me every way he would be able to think of.

I pushed open the door slowly and entered. He continued to stroke himself as I entered the cage. His beautiful voice moaned out my name as he came to his climax. One last stroke and he released onto his hakama. He brought his hand out and without opening his eyes he licked his hand clean. I kneeled next to him leaving towards him. I ran my tongue along his cheek to his ear and kissed the tip of his youkai ear.

"Did you like the show?" he asked me.

"It was… an interesting sight. You moaning my name was perfect… Mind doing it again?" I whispered into his ear. His head turned towards me moaning my name once more in that sexy voice. "Beautiful…" I ran my lips along his jaw kissing his neck. He moaned again, but no name was said as he wrapped his arms around my neck. He moaned my name as I moved his haori with my lips kissing downward. I growled low in my throat as he gripped my face brining me up to stare at my eyes. Nothing was said as I kissed him passionately. He deepened the kiss as his hands traveled down my back gripping my ass and pulling me closer to him.

I twisted him away from the bars slightly lowering him to the floor. He went willingly with my movements as I began to remove his haori from his chest. Once he was free of the blasted clothing, I sat back to marvel at his perfectly sculpted chest beneath me. I ran my hands upward from his navel to his shoulders and down his arms. I lowered my head to his breast and captured the nipple in my mouth. I swirled it around as I heard him moan and felt him arch into my mouth.

"Naraku…" he groaned as he gripped my hair. He pulled me upward by my hair kissing me harshly. He ran his claws along my back drawing blood from deep gashes. It was starting to get out of hand. I attempted to leave, but he held me against him. I cried out in pain as he bit me on my shoulder blade. I had to take control of this… here and now! I dug my claws into his sides and bit him on his shoulder. He cried out releasing me.

I scrambled away from him panting slightly. "Don't you ever dare do that again! I am to be the one in control! Not you, Sesshomaru! Do you understand?" I yelled at him gripping the place he had bit me.

"I… understand… I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you… but it was the only way to remind you who's in charge here. Forgive me, Sesshomaru…" I whispered taking my leave. I don't know what's wrong with me. A part of me hated what he had done… but another part of me loved it. If I had been in my right mind at that time, he would be dead right about now… but since I'm not in my right mind at all… I know that I'll never be able to kill him… because I love him… That's why I'm not able to kill him.

I love him…. And I'll never get him out of my head… He's too beautiful to get rid of… No one would get rid of him once they saw him… but if they knew who he was in real life… they would get rid of him. I wouldn't. He's perfect for me. We both hate his brother; we both love causing pain to others and killing them. We have our differences too. He looks beautiful in any type of light… while I can only be cast in the shadows. YinYang. He is Yin, and I am Yang… Opposites…

* * *

I sat in the cage with both doors wide open stunned at what I had done. I had just tempted, tantalized, surprised, and scared him all in less than two hours. I lifted my hand up to my shoulder touching the wound there gingerly. I saw blood dripping from that wound and the ones on my sides. Did he have to be so rough with me?

I wanted his trust back so I lie down on the floor tending to my wounds and ignoring the open doors like they were shut and locked so that I wouldn't be able to escape. My wounds healed easily; I glanced towards the cage door once I was completely healed. If I left the cage, I would be chained and locked again. On the other hand… If I didn't leave, He might die… and I don't want him to die because of me. I decided to leave to check on him risking everything. I stalked the halls slowly calling his name ever so softly. I knew that if he heard me, he was going to kill me for being out of my cage… to even see if he was all right after that whole ordeal.

I fell silent coming closer to his scent. I could hear his sobs that came from the room his scent was most strong. I moved the bamboo curtain to the side and peered inside. I stepped into the room quietly moving behind him. I pressed my nose to his dark curls of hair nuzzling. I whispered to him that I am sorry for everything. It was hard to say to him, but I managed to get it out.

"Why are you out of your cage?" I whimpered softly as I slid his haori off his shoulder to make it pool at his hips. "What are you doing?" His worried voice asked me. I ignored him as I gently lapped at the wounds I had caused earlier. "Sesshomaru…" he moaned.

I trailed my hands down his bare sides to hear him sigh my name aloud. I run my hands up his chest enticing a moan. Trailing my lips upward from his back, I kissed the back of his neck. "I know you need me. I need you too, Naraku."

"I won't put you back in your cage if you pleasure me," he panted. I agreed to his terms licking the shell of his ear. I guided my hand down his chest to the band of his hakama. I pressed my body against his from behind letting him know I wanted him. I slipped my hand past the band of the hakama to gently grip his growing arousal. I smiled slightly knowing he wanted me as much as I did him. I stroked him once and then twice before I smeared the liquid that leaked from he head onto the rest of the large cock. "Sesshomaru…" I heard him moan out.

I kissed his bare neck trailing my free hand up his chest and down one of his arms. I curled my fingers over his hand and interlaced them with his fingers. My hand on his cock squeezed gently. I heard him moan again as his hips bucked into my hand. I increased my speed to the rhythm of his thrusts. I rubbed my crotch against his backside making myself more excited for what was to come. I heard him gasp softly. I kissed his neck as he began to convulse in my arms. His hips bucked wildly into my hand. His free hand yanked his hakama down to reveal his cock. I stared at it with awe. His hand covered mine making me stroke him faster. I heard him groan aloud, his hips stopping. I gasped watching his cock as he released his creamy liquid seed.

"Naraku…" I moaned. I felt him turn his body around to face me. "What… are you…?" I stopped talking when I was forced onto my back. I cried out suddenly feeling his warm mouth engulf my cock once my hips were bare. "Naraku!"

I winced feeling his fingers probe into my body. I dug my claws into the wooden floor from the pain of it entering me. I managed to distract my mind from the pan by focusing on what his mouth was doing to me. I gasped and moaned. His tongue stroked the underside of my cock. I moved my hips upward slightly giving him more access. His free hand parted my legs and forced my knees into the air with my feet against the floor still. I gripped my thighs closing my eyes. His mouth disappeared from my crotch to come back kissing up my stomach and chest. I sighted softly feeling the head of his cock press against my exposed and ready entrance.

I heard him grunt gently as he entered my body with one swift thrust. I threw my head back and screamed aloud. His deep voice shushed me. As he quieted me down, he placed gentle kisses to my body where his lips could reach. I was panting as I slowly stopped screaming because of the pain in my ass. I opened my eyes to see those blood red orbs of his. I sighed softly; however, it ended with a gasp when his lips covered mine in a kiss. His tongue probed against my closed lips asking, begging for entrance into my mouth. I allowed him to enter after he nipped at my lips with his fangs. Our tongues touched once before I wrapped my arms around his neck and bucked my hips to get him to move inside of me. Kissing back, he pulled out of me slightly before thrusting back into my body. I gasped as I felt something struck within me making tingles travel throughout my body. I brought his lips back to mine and kissed him with such fierceness that I thought I had bruised our lips.

"Sesshomaru…" I heard him groan as he sped up once he broke our kiss. I felt his hand grasp my cock and begin to stroke me. I moaned his name. I could feel my release coming fast. I cried out in sheer pleasure bucking against his body wildly spurting my seed onto our bodies covering our stomachs with it. Faintly, I could feel him release into my body and then pull out of me. He and I managed to crawl to the futon nearby. He pulled the blanket up over our bodies.

I sighed turning towards him and cuddling against his chest to keep warm. I licked his chest before falling asleep into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I watched him as he curled against my chest. I listened to him. His breathing evened out and his heart slowed. I managed to wrap my arm around his shoulders with one arm as I rested my head on the other. I stared up at the ceiling imagining the night sky's shining stars above instead of the wooden roof. As I was about to fall asleep from the gentle sounds, I heard a floorboard creek. I looked towards the doorway to see my first incarnation, Kanna.

She came to me and kneeled. "You must make haste if you wish for the lord of the western lands to be your mate. Inuyasha is coming from the east and he is nearly here, master," her quiet voice said. I nodded slightly before she stood and disappeared into the shadows.

Why did that mutt have to come and ruin everything? I was content; I had a beautiful—no, handsome—man curled up against me; however, the man was my captive… but he is no longer that. Is he more… like a… lover to me? Am I truly in love with him? Have I fallen in love with him so completely that I had forgotten all reason and allowed him to touch and bring me to climax? Am I that deep… that I'll make him my life mate? I will have to wake him and ask him if he wants to be my mate… and quickly. We have to bind before that mutt arrives.

I call his name gently to rouse him from his slumber, but he doesn't stir. I shake him slightly calling his name. His amber eyes flutter open before those eyes focus on my face. His lips curve into a smile placing a kiss to my lips gently. I smile back at him, but I'm not able to hide the nervousness I feel. "What's the matter, Naraku?" he asked me. I sigh closing my eyes. I might as well get this over with before the mutt arrives and ruins it all.

"Sesshomaru… will you do me the honor of… becoming my mate? I managed. For a moment, his face is unreadable with a blank look on it, but his face brightens up immediately. I yelp in surprise when his arms wrapped around my neck and he squealed out a 'yes'. He straddles my hips pressing our cocks together. I was shoved down into the futon by my shoulders. I gasped feeling his mouth engulf my hardening arousal. One of his hands shoved my legs apart as the other hand inserted a finger into my entrance. I hissed at the pain, but focused my mind on what his mouth did to me. Before I knew what was happening, my legs were apart and my entrance open for the taking. I screamed as he pierced into my virgin body.

His lips covered mine muffling my screams. I gripped his shoulders for support. He pulled away as his fangs elongated. My eyes widened. "That's not going to… is it?" I trailed off as I squeaked in surprise of his fangs against my collarbone. I cursed aloud. "Fuck! It hurts!"

I felt his tongue lick where his fangs had been. His hips held still to give me time to adjust to his massive-sized cock. I glanced down at him feeling his claw trace the mark. I felt it trace a moon shape. It was like the one on his forehead. I gasped feeling him thrust into my body gently. He licked my nose making me laugh slightly and buck my hips to get him to move again. His lips curved into a smile as he began to thrust into me slowly. I moaned gripping his shoulders for support again. He lowered his torso to me and leveled his collarbone with my mouth.

"Mark me fast. Inuyasha is coming. I can smell him," he whispered continuing to thrust into me gently. I gasped before I sunk my fangs into the skin of his collarbone. I closed my eyes at the wonderful taste of his blood on my tongue. The taste was perfect just like him. I released his neck and made the mark seal over by licking it. I stared at the mark as it took a shape. My eyes widened as it took the shape of a spider. "What does it look like?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but a squeak came out instead of an answer. Once I cleared my throat, I was able to answer. "Me… I mean what youkai I am. A spider." He growled, but it wasn't in a warning. It was in satisfaction. I growled back before licking his lips and kissing him with fierceness. He nipped my tongue thrusting harshly. I felt his fingers curl around my cock as he began to stroke it. I arched my back groaning aloud and releasing my seed onto our bodies. I heard him grunt and felt him release.

Slowly coming down from my climax, I panted gently before I felt Sesshomaru's weight on me halfway. He held himself up slightly with his elbows on either side of my head just above my shoulders. I felt his warm breath against my sweat-covered face. I cupped his face with my hands before I brushed my lips against his. I smiled and he did as well. He pressed his lips against mine his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth. I allowed him in touching his tongue with mine. I moaned softly feeling him stroke his fingers through my hair. With one hand, he gently touched and rubbed the mark on my collarbone as I felt him pull out of my body. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt in the least. He ended the kiss.

"We may want to dress so that he and his friends don't see us nude." I was confused at what he said before I remembered. Inuyasha was coming. I stood on shaky legs and moved towards my closet. I pulled out a kimono for myself before tossing Sesshomaru one. I had a kimono in royal blues and violets. His was one with silvers, pinks, and reds. There was a little gold for the trim. Mine had blood red for the trim. "When had you had this made?"

I guess it was his way of saying thank you. "Awhile before I had captured you, I answered as I dressed myself. I tied the obi in an ordinary knot to keep the kimono shut. I watched as my new mate dressed. The knot of his obi was more elaborate and elegant. How did he do that?

* * *

I feel his eyes on me watching my every movement. Once my obi is tied shut, I look up at him with a smile on my face. Now that we have mated, I know what he is feeling and it is those feelings that make my body react against my will. "Stop staring at me. You already know what I look like naked," I told him. I turned towards the doorway and walk out. I know he's right behind me watching my hips move, but then, I didn't need the links to him to know he was doing so.

"Naraku!" I heard my brother's voice yell. I parted the bamboo out of my way stepping outside. "Se-Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" I brushed my hair out of my face and over my shoulder.

"What are _you_ doing here is my question for you, otouto," I spoke. I crossed my arms over my chest not knowing what else to do with them. I tilted my head slightly as I heard Naraku come out of the castle. One of his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against his body. My brother sputtered, his friends' jaws dropped, and they were all silent as my mate kissed my neck gently. I sighed.

"What the hell with wrong with you two? You're both males! You can't be… like that!" my brother yelled. My eyebrow rose at what he had said.

"Love is love, Inuyasha. Why can't you be happy for your aniki?" my lover asked my brother. "He has found a mate when you are still alone." I saw Inuyasha glance to the young miko, but look away blushing. Was my little brother in love with her, yet, could not express it to her?

"What do you know about love? You both are people that don't know how to love, but only hate!" he yelled. I watched as my brother lifted his sword above his head running towards us. I gasped closing my eyes and grasping my mate's hand and arm. When I don't feel the slice of Inuyasha's sword through my body, I open my eyes slowly. He hadn't hit us… I look at my lover to see him smirking.

"A barrier…" I whispered. My brother growled as he lumbered to his feet.

"Yes."

"Damn you, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Have you brainwashed my brother into thinking he loves you? That he can trust you? That you won't kill him when he finally trusts you completely?" My brows furrowed in confusion as I turned to my mate. His red eyes locked with mine and I knew he wouldn't harm me on purpose. "You have fooled him…"

"Snap out of it, Sesshomaru! He doesn't love you and you don't love him! You hate each other! Besides… what will you say to Rin when she finds out?" the young miko said. I gasped softly. I had forgotten about her completely!

"Rin…" Tears welled in my eyes as I took a step forward releasing my lover's arm. I was about to leave the barrier when Naraku caught my wrist.

"Sesshomaru! Don't. If you leave the barrier, they could kill you."

"I don't give a damn. They can kill me if they want. I just need her. I want to know she's safe." I yank my wrist out of his grasp. "She's all I have and she's like my child," I explained quietly. I glanced over my shoulder at him for a moment. "Unless you take me to her, I'm walking." I didn't see a moment of hesitation as he pulled me to his body and we took to the sky. "Thank you, koishii," I whispered as I leaned against him. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his arms more. Resting my head on his shoulder, I fell asleep in his embrace.

When I awoke again, I noticed that I was no longer in my mate's arms, but in my bed instead. I glanced to my left to see him. "Hey, sleepyhead." I smiled at him slightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're awake!" I heard her voice squeal with delight. I looked to my right to see my little girl. "Why were you asleep when Naraku brought you here? Why is he here?" she asked. I held a finger to my lips shushing her with all her questions unasked.

"Don't worry about it, Rin. I fell asleep coming back. As for why he is here… he brought me back." I saw her worried face. "He won't hurt you. I promise. He's my mate now. If he hurts you in any way, you tell me and I'll take care of it. Okay?" She nodded before she climbed onto my bed and gave me a hug around my neck. I patted her bottom sending her out of the room. She scrambled out allowing me time with my mate.

"Sesshomaru… Look. I'm sorry," he apologized. What was he apologizing for? He had nothing to be sorry for.

"For what, Naraku? You haven't done anything wrong," I told him. I lifted my body up to a sitting position.

"Yes I have. I mated you when you have a child to take care of and then-" A knock on my door interrupts my mate. I sighed as I bid the person to enter. Jaken entered the room glancing at my lover and then me with nervousness in his eyes. I asked him what needed my attention right away.

"Th-The lord from the East is he-hear to speak with you, m-lord," he stuttered.

"Tell him I will be there shortly. I am talking with Naraku," I told him as I kept my eyes on my lover.

"The lo-lord requests your presence immediately, m'lord. He says he will not tol-tolerate waiting for long."

"Fine. I'm coming," I sighed as I threw back the sheets. I stood to my feet. Before I asked Jaken where the other lord was, I picked up on his scent and followed it. I entered the library to find him in a chair with a scroll in his hands. It was one of my private scrolls at that. I snatched the scroll out of his hands and placed it where it was meant to be. "What is so urgent that you need me now, Kagaro?"

"It is my nephew."

"Koga? What's wrong with him?"

* * *

When that imp came it, I stopped before I said anymore. I didn't want him to know if my mate didn't want to tell him. When my mate left, that imp turned towards me. "What are you doing here, Naraku? He snapped at me. I growled at him to shut him up. It sent him scurrying out that door. Waiting for my lover's return, I stood and took to studying everything in the room. I tired quickly at looking. I sat on his bed waiting for him. I loosened my kimono tossing my obi off to the side somewhere. I sighed opening my haori slightly.

I groaned softly. A strange pain coursed through my groin forcing me to spread my legs. I felt my cock throb. I gasped before I finally tended to my cock. My back fell against the bed as I yanked my hakama off. I grasped my arousal and began to stroke myself. I bucked my hips into my hand. "I leave for all of ten minutes and I come back to find you on my bed jacking yourself off," I heard my mate's voice chuckle. I open my eyes to see him standing over me without his haori. His obi was loosened and his hakama looked as if it was about to fall of his hips. "Naraku!" he gasped when I gripped his wrist and pulled him onto the bed with him underneath me.

I silenced his protests with a kiss to his lips. I quickly untied his obi completely and tossed it away. I pushed his hakama away before I gripped his cock stroking it to life. I guided him and lowered my body down onto him. I shivered in delight as his cock was inside of me fully. I rocked my hips before I began to impale myself on him. I stared down at my mate's eyes. His amber ones watched me, moans coming from his lips. I felt him buck his hips to meet me sending more shivers up my spine. His fingers grazed the skin of my cock making me gasp and release my seed onto his chest. I collapsed onto his body from exhaustion before I felt his seed flow into my ass.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru… I needed that…" I whispered as I rolled off of him. I curled against his body nuzzling my nose to his neck.

"What were you going to say before Jaken interrupted you?" I lifted my head and stared at him. He stared right back.

"Nothing."

"You were going to say something. What were you going to say?" He was persistent…

"You're sure you want to know?"

"We're mates now. We can't keep things from each other, Naraku. I want to know what you were going to say." He was stern. He knew what he wanted. He would get it one way or the other.

"I… think I'm… pregnant, Sesshomaru," I whispered. I avoided his gaze until he lifted my chin forcing me to look at him. I bit my lips waiting for him to yell at me, but it never came. His lips pressed to mine.

"That's great news, Naraku," he murmured. I smiled at him.

"We're going to have a baby… I can't believe it," I muttered softly. Sesshomaru kissed my neck stroking his hand down my side to my hips. He ghosted circles on my hips with the tip of his claw as I considered the possible outcomes of the child.

"Naraku…" I snapped myself out of my thoughts to look at my lover. "We'll have to be gentle so as to not lose the baby. However, that is only when I am inside of you. You can fuck me as hard as you want." He grinned slyly. I chuckled slightly as I kissed his forehead in a playful manner.

"You better be gentle… or else you aren't getting inside of me again. You got it?" I asked him.

"Of course, Naraku. I shall be gentle." I smiled at him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I rested against his body. I closed my eyes to find myself in the world of dreams.

Sesshomaru has told me that he will not allow me out of the gates of the castle because Inuyasha could attack our unborn child and me. The castle is undetectable unless one knows that it is there, my mate's said. He has also told me that we—the child and I—will not leave until the pup is born and older than a few weeks. He gave me those rules only three days ago and I am already going out of my mind with nothing to do! That and it is absolutely unfair that he leaves me here all alone as he goes off to take care of some business for the lord of the East!

For the past two days, I've spent with Rin out in the gardens getting to know a little more about her. She thinks of Sesshomaru as a father since she had lost her parents to a bandit raid. She told me of the time my mate had been taken care of by her and how he refused the ningen food she brought him. She would smile or laugh slightly every now and then.

"What's your history, Naraku-sama?" she asked me. I glanced up at her for a moment before an image flashed before my eyes. It was from the memory of Onigumo. When he gambled, fought, and smooth-talked the ladies to have sex with him.

"My past… is different than yours. I used to be a bandit named Onigumo, but I was burned severely and pushed off a cliff. My legs were broken and I wasn't able to move. Time moved on, a woman cared for me, and I called upon youkai. They ate my flesh and I became who I am now… Naraku." I looked away from her as I pulled another weed from the garden.

"It's okay. You're a good man now," she said cheerfully.

"You're right… and I'm going to have a bay. I should be happy." My mood began to brighten as I pulled the next weed out of the ground.

"That's the spirit! Look on the good side of things!" she told me. I nodded before I felt her arms around my neck. I turned to her and embraced her back gently.

* * *

I walked into the den that the prince of the ookami was said to reside in. I found him leaning against a rock wall watching the fire nearby snap and crackle at the air. His blue eyes never looked up at me away from the fire; however, he did speak to me. "Did my uncle send you hear?" he asked me.

"I will not lie. He did ask me to come."

"He told you about Kagome, I presume?"

"Yes. How you plan to make her your mate." I moved to him kneeling down next to him. "And that she is a ningen miko." I placed a hand on his shoulder and his eyes finally locked on me. I gave him a slight smile.

"Are you going to stop me from mating her?" He looked away staring into the fire once again.

"If you want her and she agrees, I will not stand in your way. I want you to be happy. The only way to achieve that is to ask her," I told him. "If she does agree, you must be careful with her since she is a ningen and do not pup her unless she is ready."

"Have you a mate? Is that why you say these things?" His icy blue eyes looked at me. His eyes searched my neck looking for a mating mark. I gripped the hem of my haori at my neck and moved it down. "You mated a spider?"

"Hanyou. Yes. I mated a spider hanyou."

"Who?" was the only word he said.

"Naraku." I closed my eyes as I heard his gasp of surprise.

"You…"

"I know. Mated the evil hanyou. I also managed to pup him with a child." I smiled. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with disbelief. I knew what he was going to ask me next as I answered it before he said a word. "Yes. I did pup him. It happened the day we became mates. It only happens when the men first mate. It is a rule most homosexual male youkai should know."

"Oh. Right. That isn't the way for straight people, is it?" I shook my head to hear him sigh in relief. I chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry about it. You have all the time in the world to get a young woman pregnant. I, on the other hand, had only one chance."

"Did you tell him that?" I shook my head again. I brushed my hair out of my face. "He didn't know and he allowed you to be the dominant?"

"He was tired, I guess. He and I had had a round before he asked me. When he did ask, I knew that I had to be the dominant and I took the role. I did not want to be the pregnant one." I smiled at him and he shook his head. I could tell that he was laughing on the inside from the smile on his face. "So… what is your plan?" The smile disappeared as he looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. "How are you going to ask her with my otouto near her every time and influencing her decision? How are you going to get her alone, Koga?"

"I don't know. I seriously do not know, Sesshomaru," he whispered quietly.

"Do you want the moment to be romantic?" He nodded.

"But I also want to show her that I'll protect her."

"We could ask a youkai servant of mine to attack during the night of the black moon. You could defeat the youkai and whisk her off to a waterfall and ask her then." He nodded once again in agreement. "It will have to be a servant that knows how to fight, yet one that I do not really need."

"Yeah." I stood to my feet. "Where are you going?" he asked me. I looked down at him.

"Back to my castle. Back to my pregnant mate. All to find the servant to use and to be happy again to see him."

"Understood. I'll see you by the next full moon?" I nodded in agreement. Silence fell between us. I turned away from him and walked from the den. I passed the waterfall to call upon my yoki and took to the skies to return to the castle. I found my mate's scent in the gardens with Rin. I smiled softly before I landed nearby. Rin turned to face me, squealed in delight, and embraced me around my knees. I patted the top of her head before she released me.

"I think you missed a few weeds closer to the castle, Rin, I told her pointed towards the flowers near the castle. She giggled and ran off in that direction. Naraku finally turned around and gave me a smile. I smiled back at him before I moved towards him. He stood so that I could embrace him. I kissed him softly on the lips, but pulled away before he could deepen it to something more. He rocked his hips back and forth against mine. "Naraku… Stop. We can't. Not here. Not now."

"When then?" he asked. His lips pouted slightly. I sighed giving in to the look on his face.

"Can you wait until after lunch when we're in our room?" I asked him in hushed tones. I heard him sigh in frustration before he nodded in agreement. "You won't have to wait too long, koishii. I'll have the servants start lunch quickly," I whispered into his ear before licking the shell. I felt his body shiver. He laced his arm under mind intertwining our fingers together. We moved towards the castle. "Rin. Time to head inside. Lunch will be ready soon." I heard two pairs of feet scuffle off to warn the cooks to prepare lunch quickly.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama…"

"No 'but's, young lady. You are a growing girl and you need three meals a day to stay healthy."

"Yes, m'lord." She ran inside ahead of us. When we arrived at the dining room, she was already seated at the table. Naraku and I took our seats.

* * *

I could feel the raging hard-on between my legs and I could do nothing to relieve myself because of Rin's presence. I suppressed a grunt from the intense heat as lunch arrived only a few moments later. I picked up a pair of chopsticks to fumble with them trying to eat rice. I groaned in frustration to be offered food by Sesshomaru on his chopsticks. I sighed and ate it.

"You must be in a hurry. You are fumbling everything," my mate commented before I resumed eating on my own.

"You know why. You cause it all, Sesshomaru," I whispered. I stared down at my food concentrating on eating it.

"Yes. I know. So frustrating, is it not?" I nodded in agreement to what he said. It was positively frustrating. When I thought I had enough, I set my chopsticks down on the table. If I had to suck him, I didn't want to get sick and throw up his seed. I wanted to keep it down so that I would be able to fuck him senseless later. I look up at my mate to see him set his chopsticks down as well. He did it sexily and that look… "I trust you to finish eating, Rin. I'll check later." He stood and exited the dining room. I followed soon.

I came to our room to find him nude on the bed already. I panted softly as I removed my clothes dropping them on the ground without a care in the world. My breath hitched as I climbed onto the bed. I covered his bare body with mine pressing against him. "Let me be dominant… please… You can be dominant tonight." I kissed his neck gently to let me bury myself deep within his tight entrance. His thighs parted wrapping around my waist. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, Sesshomaru. I love you," I whispered into his ear before I moved away. I flipped him onto his stomach. I lifted his hips to present his entrance. Sesshomaru's ass was mine for the taking just like a couple of inu in heat. His hands grasped one of the pillows. He clung to it for dear life as I eased myself into his dry passage. My seed slicked it some as I slowly entered him with my dripping, hard cock. I groaned softly when I was inside of him fully.

I could ear his whimpers of pain until I began to thrust into him slowly and gently. I heard him moan in pleasure. He threw his head back, his hair flying wildly when he did so. His lips were parted and moans came from the parted lips. I trailed one of my hands down his thin neck, chest, and stomach to his throbbing cock. I ignored the arousal crying for attention as I tangled my fingers in the silver patch of hair above it. I again ignored the cries coming from my lover's lips begging for his dick to be touched. I fondled the sac underneath the desired area and kneaded them with my fingers. I thrusted into his body harshly before I finally grasped him in my hand.

I jerked his cock with my hand in time with my thrusts until I felt him grip it himself. He stroked himself with his face buried into the soft pillow. I held onto his hips to steady him and myself as I thrusted hard and fast. Each thrust I gave him, I grunted. His free hand reached up to cover one of mine on his hip. I could feel my sac tightening. I heard him scream my name into the pillow as he released his seed into the sheets. The walls of his anus constricted around my cock. I grunted as I gave a last thrust before joining my mate in heavenly bliss.

Sesshomaru collapsed onto the bed and I fell next to him. I ran my fingers through his hair before he lifted his head. He brushed his bangs from his eyes to look at me. I smiled at him gently cupping his face with my hand. A smile came to his lips.

"I… love you, Naraku…" My smile widened as I blush came to his cheeks. His amber eyes averted downward to avoid my gaze as I kissed his nose. I kissed his lips. That was the first time he told me he loved me. That was a big step to him opening up to me more than only smiles.

"Thank you… I know how hard it is to say those three-letter words for you. Just know that they don't ever go to waste…" I whispered. I pulled the sheets up to cover our bare bodies. I turned to my mate and pressed my body up against his. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

_A bright light blinded me making me shield my eyes from it. A laugh came from my lips when I saw my mate arguing with a small pup. The pup looked like him exactly, but when they turned, I saw the red eyes of the younger youkai. I smiled. Sesshomaru picked the pup up underneath the arms and settled the younger on his hip._

"_Father! Tell Sire that I'm right about a blue moon tonight!" the little youkai squealed._

"_It's a red moon tonight. Not a blue moon," my mate argued with the small boy. "Isn't that right, koishii?"_

_I shrugged. "Have to wait to see." A tugging at my hakama grasped my attention. I looked to see a little girl about the same age as the boy._

"_Father? Uncle Inuyasha is coming…"_

"_Inuyasha?" I looked at my mate in question to what he girl said. He nodded. "You must be happy then."_

* * *

I watched him silently as he slept next to me. My eyes felt heavy before I closed them to rest my tired eyes. I sighed taking the scent of my mate in. He was calm. Before I knew it, I fell asleep as well.

I awoke to the cold air alone. Shivers ran throughout my body before I noticed I was alone in the bed. I sat up glancing around to find my mate. When I could not find him, I scrambled from my bed to pull on a pair of hakama. I walked out of my room without a haori to find Naraku. Where could he be so early in the morning? The sun hasn't even risen yet! I came to the kitchens after searching the dining hall to find no one. Strangely, I found one cook and a man with dark hair and a pale back turned to mean. The man only wore hakama like me. I cleared my throat grabbing the cook's attention. The man remained turned away from me and he held a very sweet fruit in his hand. "Excuse me." The man finally turned. His red eyes settled on me with a smile on his lips.

I smiled back noticing it was my mate. "What's wrong? Lose something, Sesshomaru?" his taunting voice teased. I nodded as I moved closer to him. I embraced him in my arms before placing my lips against his.

"I lost you… I thought I had because you weren't by my side when I woke up," I whispered into his ear. I felt him kiss my neck before nuzzling into my body farther.

My life has changed so much in the time that I have spent to understand him. I know his feelings, where he stands, what he stands for, and what makes him feel different emotions… but this happened in all of one full moon cycle. He had taken me from my castle, chained me in a cage, told me his feelings, teased him with my body and his sexuality, and then, I flirt with him until he fucks me and he feels better. After that, me makes me his mate, but I fuck him instead and pup him with my child. My life has changed… It has changed to where I now have an heir to my throne and title, a mate to love and comfort, and it may not be a woman I am mated to, but I still love my mate and unborn child.

"Sesshomaru?" I snapped out of my thoughts to look down at my mate. He was no longer in my arms. He was down on the ground doubled over gripping his stomach. "I… It hurts!" I fell to my knees next to him wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I asked him where it hurt. "My stomach. My stomach hurts," he groaned. I stood bringing him up to his feet. "The baby!" he suddenly screamed.

"What about the baby, Naraku?"

"I don't want to lose it, Sesshomaru!" I nodded in understanding before I picked him up into my arms bridal-style. I rushed to the healer being gentle with my mate.

"Yamata!"

"Sesshomaru-sama! What brings you here?" the woman asked.

"My mate is pregnant and he's in pain," I said as I quickly placed Naraku on the table. When I moved away, she probed his body with her fingers until he screamed in pain. Yamata swatted his hands away from his stomach before she smoothed something there. It had no scent and went on clear. "What is that?" I gave her a quizzical look. She was messing with my mate, and I didn't know what she was doing to him. I didn't like it one bit. I growled in warning to her.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru-sama. This is only an herb. Nothing more." Her hand stopped moving. "The baby is fine. The pup is growing at a normal rate for a youkai and hanyou mating." Yamata turned towards me.

"How do you explain the pain he is in?" She waved her hand dismissing the question.

"He is fine. Feed him this herb at every meal until fourteen days have passed. He should feel better then. There will be no pain once finished," she told me. I nodded as I was handed herbs.

Days have passed since the incident. Naraku has been feeling better insisting that he no longer needs the herb, but I have him eat it anyway. If Yamata told us to have him eat it at every meal for fourteen days, I will have him eat it. I may be of higher standing than her; however, Yamata is a healer that had delivered my father and myself into life and she has more knowledge than that flea, Myoga.

"Sesshomaru…" my mate whined softly. I held the herb on chopsticks for him to eat; yet he still refused. He opened his mouth to protest once again, but I dropped the herb into his mouth. "Fine." When he swallowed, I brushed his bangs out of his eyes tucking what I could behind his ears. I smiled as he took my hand in his and led it to his stomach. His flat abs was beginning to round as the baby continued to grow. "Pup is growing fast," he murmured.

"What did you expect from a youkai and hanyou mating?" He shrugged his shoulders before he moved into my arms. I embraced him gently. "I have to leave again, Naraku. Another lord needs my held with something. I will be gone in the morning," I whispered. He nodded. I heard his breathing even out and his heart slowed. Asleep… My mate was asleep! I placed him underneath the sheets and covered him up to his chin. I kissed his forehead before I left the room.

I found the servant I needed. I pulled him away from his work and told him what I wanted him to do. I also told him of the risks involved, but he still agreed to do what I asked.

We left the castle grounds. I called upon my yoki to take flight. The servant held onto my haori so that he didn't fall as we made it to Koga's den. I called out to the ookami waiting for a response.

"What took you so long, Sesshomaru?" his voice yelled out.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of cold air around me, but it wasn't anything new to me. I swung my legs out over the ledge of the bed. I placed a hand on my stomach before standing to my feet. I moved to the closet and searched through the kimono to find one I somewhat liked. I found one in deep reds and blues with silver as the trim. I left the haori as I took the hakama and tied it in place with an obi that looked like the one my mate normally wears. The only difference is the fact that the colors are switched. I haven't worn a haori since I met Rin because if I do and I run into a servant who does not recognize me, I will be disrespected. Without the haori, servants are able to see the mating mark on my collarbone showing that I am Sesshomaru's and that they should treat me with the respect they give him.

A knock came from the door. "Come in." The door cracked open before that imp, Jaken, came in. He looked green… greener than normally… like he was sick or something. "What's wrong?" I asked him turning my body fully. I saw his eyes lock onto the mating mark on my collarbone and I smirked for a brief moment.

"M'lord asked me to watch over you and make sure you ate the herb Yamata gave you." I nodded in understanding. I left the room with him hot on my heels. During breakfast, I made sure to have that imp see me eat the herb. I did not want to be punished for not doing so. Once finished with breakfast, I followed Rin to another garden to yank more weeds. It might callous the palms of my hands, but it's an easy way to flush out anger, frustration, and it also clears the mind. The fact that she is there to talk with is something good as well. She may be a small child, but she has had her experiences before.

"I don't want to cross the line, but I must ask, Naraku. Weren't you and Sesshomaru-sama enemies before you became mates?" I turned my head towards her and gave her a kind look.

"You aren't going to ever cross the line with me, Rin. Yes, we were enemies once, but we stopped fighting our feelings for one another and found a mate in the other."

"When the baby is born, can I be its older sister?" she asked me with bi, brown, hopeful eyes. I nodded, she squealed, I fell backwards, and she giggled. Rin had tackled me to the ground hugging me tightly. I chuckled patting her back with affection.

Months passed by and no return of my mate yet. The healer, Yamata, tells me not to worry and that he will be back before the pup is born. She also tells me that I am close to giving birth. My stomach is round and bulging with the entire pregnancy.

I am sitting outside underneath a sakura tree still waiting for his return. Rin comes running to me with Jaken hot on her heels. When she reaches me, I embrace her like my child and she sticks her tongue out at him. I chuckle at the sight. "Calm down, Jaken. She's still only a child," I told him. The imp walked away in a huff. She thanked me for saving her from punishment and sneaked back to the castle. I turned away from the castle staring out into the setting. I squinted my eyes. Something was coming. I stood to my feet slowly, but by the time I was standing, I could see that it was my mate because of the outline of his body. I smiled.

I shielded my eyes from the sun as I watched him. His form grew larger as each moment passed by. Sesshomaru landed yards from the tree I stood under. From where I stood, I could see the look on his face. It wasn't one of happiness or of surprise. Instead, it was one of sadness and depression. The smile on my face faded slowly as I moved closer to him; however, he hadn't moved a muscle in his body since he landed on the ground.

"I…"

"Don't say anything, Sesshomaru." I snaked my arms underneath his embracing him gently. "The healer says I'm close to my due date," I whispered.

"Naraku… I'm sorry."

"Don't. You don't need to explain or to apologize. It doesn't matter."

"What does?" he asked me.

"That you're here with me now." I hugged him tighter to my body pressing my stomach to his. The sun lowered below the horizon making the sky almost black. "I think we missed supper, Sesshomaru." I looked up at my mate to see his amber eyes staring back at me.

"I believe so." I kissed his nose. "We should head inside now, Naraku." I moved to his side as we walked back to the castle. I gasped in surprise. His hand was on my ass! The inu was horny! He came back with a rut on his mind! My hand brushed against his crotch and I could feel him hard already. Knowing that, my own cock hardened with anticipation of what was to come. My back stiffened. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing's at fault," I whispered. "But… I really need to bathe before bed."

"Of course. I'll join you if you don't mind." I looked up at him to see a grin on his face. I could see what was going to happen in his eyes. I saw myself with my chest pressed against the cool tile of the bath. A pained and pleasure-filled expression on my face as I gripped the ledge tightly making my knuckles white. I could see him behind me holding my hips up thrusting into me wildly.

"I do not mind. You are my mate."

"Yes, I am and no one's going to change that." I sighed. An idea struck my mind as we entered the castle. I took off laughing. "Naraku!"

"Race you to the baths! Last one there is the submissive!" I called out as I turned a corner. I turned corners here and there. I passed by servants constantly sending them spiraling and falling. I moved quickly. I was going to change all of that. I wasn't going to be submissive!

* * *

When he said 'submissive', I knew I had to get to the baths before him. I had a raging hard-on that didn't want to go away since I first spotted him on the ground underneath the tree that my father had first posed the question to my mother. Also where they had marked one another. When he turned that corner, I took another direction that I knew was much faster than the one Naraku had taken. I made only four to five turns until I was in front of a door to the baths. It wasn't the door I normally used. This door was the one the servants used. The door had claw marks and markings on it, but I didn't take time to study it as I pushed inside. I found the oils that wash the body and hair. I picked up three or four different vials and placed them near one of the baths. I removed my clothing folding them neatly to set them down on a ledge. I stepped into the bath. I leaned back against the stone looking relaxed and content. I raised an eyebrow as I heard a door open.

"How… the hell did you get here before… me, Sesshomaru?" I heard Naraku yell. I opened one of my eyes before they both opened and looked at him. I smiled at him.

"For me to know and you to find out later." I motioned for him to come to me. He removed his hakama and I could see his aroused cock standing at attention to the slightest touch. "Water is warm. Do you want to join me for a soak?"

"You and I both know that isn't the only thing you want me to do." I smirked at him. I gripped his ankle tugging gently. I heard him sigh before he slipped into the water slowly. "Try not to fuck me into labor," he whispered. I lathered an oil onto his body before washing it back off. I lathered his ebony hair with another oil. He dunked himself underneath the water running his fingers through his curly hair. Once I was washed, I pressed my body to his.

"Allow me to make love to you, Naraku… I'll be gentle," I whispered into his rounded ear. He nodded his agreement. I positioned him against the stone with his back to it. I lifted his hips to level him to my cock. The head of his peeked up through the surface of the water. His hands gripped the ledge of the bath to steady himself. I glided into his tight passage slowly. My hips touched his ass and I held still allowing him to adjust to the size of my cock. I felt him buck onto me. I pulled back and thrust forward gently and slowly. His hips met mine sending the head of his dick bobbing above the water. I stared at it as I continued to slowly move inside of him. I released his hips to hold his arousal in one hand and lace fingers with his with the other. I stroked him.

"Sesshomaru!" he moaned. His seed spurt forth from the tip spraying my chest, his stomach, and a little on my face. The walls surrounding my cock convulsed sending me into a frenzy. I thrusted into his entrance wildly spurting my seed into him. My hips continued to buck until my cock was fully spent. "That was… Wow," he murmured breathlessly.

I heard him gasp as I pulled from his entrance gently. I lowered his hips allowing his feet to touch the ground. "Forgive me if I hurt you…" I whispered into his rounded ear.

"Sesshomaru… I-" His words halted, his eyes widened, and he screamed. "Take me to Yamata, Sessh… The baby's coming," he panted. I jumped out of the water with him in my arms. I shrugged into a robe before taking him to the healer quickly. I called out her name and she came running to my side.

"Is he in labor, m'lord?"

"I believe so."

"Lay him on the table if you will." Yamata hurried about the room gathering tools. I set my mate on his back covering his hardening cock with a sheet. He lifted his knees to present his entrance to her. "I am only going to double check that the pup is ready to come." I nodded as I stroked Naraku's cheek reassuring him. He screamed, his claws digging into the wood of the tabletop.

"This is… strange."

"What is?"

"His body is… adapting to the fact that he has no channel to pass the pup through… The point is that his body is changing him to have a uterus to give birth." I looked down at his face. He hissed in pain. "I can do nothing. Until it is fully formed, we can only wait and hope that the pup does not try to pass through before it is finished," she whispered. I looked back down at my mate. His red eyes held pain, sadness, and hate in them. He hated me for pupping him, he was sad because he wasn't going to have an easy birth; he was in pain from changes his body forced him to take. All in all, he wasn't doing so well.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" he groaned in pain. "If we have pups again… you're going to carry them… Not me!" Naraku yelled, his back arching. A shriek came from his parted lips. "It hurts! I need to push… I have to push, Sessh. I have to!"

"No! You mustn't push! You must relax." Yamata squeezed his hand gently. "M'lord?"

"Yes?"

"You must distract him from the pain." I gave her a questioning look. "Sing, hum, something to make him relax."

"Naraku… Shh. It's going to be all right. I'm right here by your side. The baby's going to have both parents and the baby's going to live to see its parents, but you can't push. You can't or you might harm the pup, " I whispered into his ears. I kissed his lips and cheeks. I stroked curly black strands from his face, which softened. I began to hum and ancient tune that my mother and father had taught me. Naraku joined his voice with mine in the female part. As we hummed the tune together, I stared at his face forgetting of Yamata and any that might have walked in.

"Sesshomaru… Please. I need to push now…" he whined softly over the sound of the tune.

* * *

I hissed as another sharp pain coursed throughout my body from my groin. I arched my back from the pain before I shifted my legs father apart. A scream came from my throat as something pierced a hold and snipped my flesh. "What the hell? What did you do to me, Yamata?" I demanded.

"Calm down, m'lord. The passage was finished; however, I had to make the opening. You mustn't push still." I nodded. I stared up at my mate. He looked worried over me, but not as much as he used to. "I will tell you when to push. Understood, Naraku-sama?" I grunted out a 'yes' as I felt her fingers probe the new hole.

"You're going to okay, mate. You're going to live," he continued to tell me constantly over my whimpers of pain.

"Now. Push!" I gasped and bore down. "Okay. Breathe and relax… Again. Push." I bore down. Minutes passed even though they felt like hours. "I'm able to see the pup's head!" Yamata told me not to push quickly, but when she told me to. "Push. Gently." I did so and I felt the pup slide from my body into her hands. "Do you want the honor of snipping the umbical cord, Sesshomaru-sama?" My mate moved between my legs. I could hear the pup's squeals of life.

"Yamata… Something feels wrong…" I groaned. She returned her attention to me. Her hands pressed my stomach.

"Oh no. Another pup is in there." She rolled her hands down my stomach attempting to move the other pup along. I screamed. "The pup is in the birth canal now." I panted softly as I began to push when told. I kept my eyes on my mate and first born. My lover was cleaning the pup. The second pup came from my body minutes after it was in the canal. Yamata clipped the cord and rested the pup against me. I turned to the quiet, yet breathing baby and began to clean the second born. I sat up and held the second born in my arms.

"What shall we call them? This one is male and that one seems to be female by the scent," Sesshomaru stated as he placed the male in my arms. I looked at one to the other.

"Kasumi and Hayate," I smiled at them. Kasumi looked at me with her bright blue eyes. She had no smile on her face. She had youkai ears like the man who sired her as well as the markings. Her hair was a silky smooth black though and her skin was pallid. Hayate, however, had one amber eye and one red eye. He had a huge grin on his face. His ears were like mine. He had no markings and he had curly, unruly silver hair. His skin was a little darker than his sister's. "You don't mind those names, do you?" I asked my lover.

"Of course not. They're beautiful names for beautiful children." He reached out to stroke Kasumi's head, but she snapped her baby fangs at him. "Damn. She's fierce." I laughed. "She takes after me, I guess."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! Finally I got it finished after what? Two weeks? Meh… At least I got it typed… That wasn't nearly as long as how long it took me to write it on paper…coughyearandahalfcough… Anyway! I hope you liked… and review if you want… This was 16 freaking pages long on Word! That's a new record for me… heh heh… I also didn't read back over it to see if there were any typos when I uploaded it, so I hope you could have figured out what I meant...

If anyone wants to make a sequel to this, feel free, but tell me. I'd like to read it! I just don't feel up to making a sequel myself… Do whatever you want. I don't really care. Just don't forget to tell me you made it. All right? See ya then!


End file.
